


You're Alright

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Suicide Attempt, multiple F-bombs, read the tags!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Patton isn't doing too well...!!TW!! Mentions of self harm, suicide attempt, overworking, swearing, and a lotta angst
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, LAMP - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135





	You're Alright

**Author's Note:**

> is it possible to be inspired by your own fic?

Fuckfuckfuckfuck _ fuck- _

Virgil tore up the apartment stairs so fast he felt that they would fall beneath his feet. Behind him, Roman and Logan followed, thumping up the stairs. Virgil barely stopped to breathe before he threw himself up another flight of stairs. He made it to Patton’s apartment door and threw his arm against it. 

“Patton!” He cried, jiggling the locked handle.  _ “Patton!” _

Roman breathed heavily as he reached the top step, gently pushing Virgil out of the way and jamming his key into the keyhole. Logan grabbed Virgil’s hand, tears in his eyes. He was holding his phone in his other hand, a single text on it.

_ Hey, I love you guys. A lot. I have to go now.  _

A black heart was sent soon after. 

The three burst into the apartment and rapidly whipped their heads around, scanning the place for their friend. The rack of knives was tipped over, and from what it looked like, one was missing. Virgil ran to Patton’s bedroom door. 

“Pat, Pat please come out!” He sobbed, pushing the jammed door. A soft gasp came from inside. Virgil pushed against whatever was blocking the door, and it moved the smallest bit. Another push, and whatever chair was in front of the door toppled over with a crash. Patton gasped again, louder. 

“Pattoncake-!” Roman ran into the room, eyes going wide and his tears finally beginning to spill over. Patton was sitting in the farthest corner of his bed, one of the kitchen knives was positioned over his chest, his own hands gripping the handle. Tears were flowing freely down his face, and from the blood spots on his sweatshirt, he had nicked himself with the knife more than once.

“Pat...please...put the knife down…” Logan whispered, moving closer to his friend. Patton’s hands tightened around the knife.

“Guys just...g-go away…” Patton whispered, his voice scratchy and thick. Virgil slowly came closer until he was in arms length of Patton’s hands. He gently lowered the knife, paranoid that any sudden movement might take Patton’s life away right before his eyes. Virgil’s friend looked up at him with helpless eyes.

Logan came and sat next to Patton on the bed, sliding the knife away from him. Logan put a hand around Patton and held him close. Patton couldn't hold back anymore and broke down, sobbing into Logan’s shoulders. Roman moved on the other side of him, rubbing his back up and down. Virgil held his hand through all of his sobbing and crying. 

“It's alright Pat, you’re okay.” Roman whispered, kissing his head. “We love you so much, so goddamn much…”

Virgil nodded, running his thumb over Patton’s dry, calloused hands. “I know it's hard, Patton, but we’re here for you every step of the way.” He whispered. 

Logan glanced around Patton’s messy room. A stack of papers and folders and textbooks were crowded onto his desk, broken pencils and erasers on the floor around the desk. The chair had been the thing blocking the door. He got his phone from his pocket and called the headmaster, informing him that Patton couldn't make it to his classes today or the next day.

Patton’s crying slowly subsided, the effort of his crying and overwhelming thoughts forming into a massive headache.

“We love you so much Pattie...I know it's hard but you’re so strong…” Roman kissed Patton’s forehead, running his fingers gently over old scars. Virgil nodded in agreement.

“We’re all here to help you. Always.” Virgil said.

  
“I...I'm sorry…” Patton coughed out. “I-I'm so sorry…”

  
“Don't be.” Logan said, sitting back on the bed. He ran a hand through Patton’s tangled, messy hair as a soft look came over his face. “It's alright, you’re alright.”

_ You’re alright, you’re alright, you’re alright. _

You’re alright...

  
  
  



End file.
